She Was Nearly Gone
by WolfAndPens
Summary: Spirit and Kami are finally getting divorced. But Maka is going to move away with her mom. Soul isn't giver her up that easily. Takes place at the beginning of the manga.


Soul rested his back against the wall of the hallway. His hands shoved deep into his letterman jacket. Maka had just gotten on his case about him slouching all the time. She also told him to wait there while she went into a classroom to talk about extra credit. That's when he saw Spirit slink by. He glared and waited for the daily "Step off my daughter Octopus Head." But nothing left his mouth. Something was up. He waited for Maka to finally leave the classroom before asking her.

"Hey. What's up with your dad? He just completely ignored me when he walked by earlier." Maka spared him a glance before going back down to the papers in her hand.

"Mama finally got the divorce papers. He's taking it pretty harshly." She replied.

"So she's finally leaving that creep. Good for her I guess." He mumbled as they continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

Maka had just left to her locker when he started to hear whispering. He had barely paid the gossipers a glance when he realized they were looking at him. Whatever. Not like he cared about what they had to say. But then, "I heard Maka is..", now he had to listen in. No one disses his meister if he had any say in it. He wasn't prepared for what he heard next.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I heard her dad doesn't have custody over her anymore! So she's going with her mom. But her mom is gonna be traveling."

"So Maka is leaving Shibusen?" Souls eyes widened with dread. She's leaving? Why hasn't she told him?! Was she planning to tell him at the last minute? Did she know? Is Spirit ok with this?

 _'Calm down Eater.'_ He told himself, _'I-It's just a bunch of senseless gossip.'_ But then he remembered Spirit's eyes. The sadness he held in them, and he felt his heart fill with dread until it overflowed.

He couldn't wait for Maka. He bolted off the wall and made a run straight for the nearest balcony. Spirit was always hanging around there to look cool for women. He wasn't at the first balcony. Or the second, or the third, not even the forth. He started to panic at the option that Spirit already went home.

The fifth? Sixth? Seventh? No, no, no. Finally at the eighth he spotted a head of red hair. Bingo. He skidded to a stop completely out of breath.

"Oi! Old man." Spirit turned to him but didn't glare, didn't sneer, just stared at him before turning fully.

"What'dya' want Evans?"

"The hell is with this 'Maka is leaving' rumor?" He asked, baring his teeth.

"It's not a rumor. She's actually leaving. I don't have custody over her. And my wife- I mean, soon to be ex-wife is taking her around the world. There's nothing I can do." Soul's eyes widened and he stared at the floor. Processing what he had just heard.

 _"Maka's actually leaving."_

 _"Nothing I can do."_

 _"Shes going around the world."_

Maka couldn't leave him. She's the only meister that's successfully mastered him. The only one that's could understand his wavelength. The only one he could trust. The only one he cared about. No! She wasn't going to leave. She couldn't. He was the only male she trusted. She wasn't going to trust another male. She wouldn't! Would she..? He shoved the thought from his mind.

"No!" He found himself yelling.

"No?" Spirit mimicked.

"No. Maka is not leaving."

"Evans I told you. I don't have custody over her."

"She's your daughter isn't she?!" He yelled. Spirit glared at his loud tone. "She can't leave. Fight for her! Find someway to keep her." He missed the spark in the Death Scythe's eye. He could only scarcely recall that she did not like her father in his anger filled mind. But he was selfish. They couldn't take away the only meister he wanted to protect. They couldn't take away who he loved. She was his. And his alone.

"Yeah. I'll fight for her." He gave a heroic smirk that made Soul want to gag. "And when I win her back maybe then she'll understand just how much her Papa loves her!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, now go fight for her!" He yelled.

"Just you wait Maka! Your Papa is gonna get you back!" he yelled before dashing off like a fucking bloodhound after a rabbit. He sighed in relief and leaned against the balcony. When he saw that look of determination in his eyes he knew Maka was safe. Because one thing he learned for sure about the Albarns is that when they've stuck their minds to something, theirs nothing you can do to make them say otherwise. It'd be like arguing with a tree.

He stayed there for a while, just looking out over the city while the wind blew through his hair. Maybe Spirit didn't just come out here to look cool, because he had to admit, the city looked pretty damn amazing with the sun setting behind it.

"There you are." He heard behind him. Maka stood there with a frustrated face and crossed arms. He pink cheeks puffed out like a pufferfish. She looked angry but he could see worry in her eyes. Sometimes she was too cute.

"Here I am." He cheekily replied with a smirk. She joined him by the railing and looked over the town.

"Wow." She said breathily. He flicked his eyes to her then back to the town.

"Yup. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I think I understand why your dad comes here so often." She gave a silent nod. The sparkle in her eyes made him want to never leave her side.

"You know, Papa said he first saw my mom here. He was leaning on a balcony when she walked by." She gave a sort of bitter laught, "She didn't even look at him."

"Hmm. You ready to go home? It's your turn to cook." He said as he walked pasted her.

"What? No it isn't! I cooked yesterday!" She turned and ran to catch up to him.

"I think I'd remember that Maka."

"You obviously don't, because I know I cooked yesterday!" He put on his best grin and turned to her.

"That's funny, I don't remember eating bad food yesterday!" She snickered and took off like a bullet. Maka was hot on his tail, brandishing a book after yelling his name. He couldn't help but love the way they worked. He wished it'd never change, and now that he knew Maka was gonna stay, he was sure it wouldn't.

* * *

 **Hah! How's that for sentimental? I think I'm getting better at writing if I do say so myself. Anyhow, the story takes place at the beginning of Soul Eater when Spirit confesses to Blair that he lost custody to Maka and this is what I came up with. So what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it ok? I haven't written in a while so leave a review please!**

 **Question for you:**

Anybody got finals this week?


End file.
